


Gems and Their Holograms: Jem and the Holograms

by ManlyMan



Category: Jem and the Holograms, Jem and the Holograms (Comics), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cosplay, Costumes, Crossover, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyMan/pseuds/ManlyMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of my favorite crossover, overdue for being up here by about three months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gems and Their Holograms: Jem and the Holograms

**Author's Note:**

> So, about a month ago, I made a fun crossover picture, and I told you that I'd do one of the Crystal Gems as Jem and the Holograms. Well, I like to think I'm a man of my word. Some of the colors are off, admittedly, and I think that the textures on a lot of Amethyst/Aja's stuff, especially her hair, is horrible, but eh.
> 
> Steven Universe and all related characters are property of Cartoon Network.
> 
> Jem and the Holograms and all related characters are property of Hasbro.


End file.
